


Return to Dreams of Ice

by LynMars79



Series: Aeryn Striker [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Eden's Verse, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Heavensward, Midlander Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Refulgence, but it's not a focus, explaining E8, shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynMars79/pseuds/LynMars79
Summary: The Warrior of Darkness has trouble with the last element needed to restore balance to the Empty. Ryne comes up with a drastic plan to get the job done.(My take on how/why we agree to the insanity that is Refulgence and what it leads to. Needless to say, Spoilers for Eden's Verse final boss).
Relationships: Ryne | Minfilia & Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light & Ysayle Dangoulain, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: Aeryn Striker [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632130
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Return to Dreams of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Uses dialogue from the quests in Eden's Verse turns 7 and 8, from patch 2.4, and HW 3.0. One section is a rewrite of a [prompt response](https://autumnslance.tumblr.com/post/611435332731371520/libera-me-write-a-small-drabble-about-why-your) on Tumblr.
> 
> Some musical inspiration: [Oblivion (Never Let It Go)](https://youtu.be/6VKBFP6sYBM) version and [Return to Oblivion](https://youtu.be/CENBzVuQWdE) (Official lyrics Here).

“Something’s wrong, I know it,” Ryne said as Gaia ‘ported out of the core.

“That much is clear,” Thancred replied. “If we have a repeat of her first ‘visit’ to Eden, we may even be joined by those voidsent friends of hers.”

“I’ll go check on her,” Aeryn said. “We’ve made ourselves responsible for the girl, and she’s tied to Eden somehow, too. We owe it to her to take care of her troubles as much as the rest.”

“And it allows you to delay further.”

Behind Ryne, Urianger took in a sharp but subtle breath, his attention now on the other two adults.

Aeryn, meanwhile, frowned and looked at Thancred. “Pardon?”

He watched her, arms crossed, with that calculating look Ryne knew all too well. “You want to put Ice off as long as possible, don’t you?”

There was a sharper tension in the air; it had been growing for some time, Ryne realized, and now it was close to breaking.

Aeryn looked away. “I’ve known what was coming from the moment we began this work. What would have to happen.” She crossed her arms. “The others have been...impressions. Glimpses between spells and deflection, running and striking, the elements themselves the memory. But _her_...I see her so much more clearly.”

“Shiva?” Thancred asked. “Or Iceheart?”

Aeryn’s arms dropped as she stiffened. For a moment there was silence. “I’m not ready,” she finally admitted.

Urianger cleared his throat. “If I may—“

“I’m going to check on Gaia,” Aeryn said, leaving the core in a flash of Eden’s power.

“What,” Ryne looked between the men and tried again. “What was that?”

“Shiva’s different from the others,” Thancred replied shortly, looking back to the exit.

“Alphinaud told me a little about Ysayle…” Ryne admitted.

“Allow me to detail the history of Saint Shiva and Lady Ysayle,” Urianger said. “Perhaps then, thou mayest understand our friend’s distress.”

“It will have to wait,” Ryne replied, as a sudden wave of Light had her reeling and short of breath.

“Ryne?” Thancred’s entire concerned attention was on her now, his steadying hand on her back.

“Sin eaters,” she said, through the pulses of Light. “A _lot_ of them.”

* * *

Gaia needed time to recover--and, Thancred thought, Urianger needed time to go over the entire unearthed history of the Dragonsong War; Saint Shiva and Hraesvelgr, a thousand years of lies, and the split between truth and heresy.

He would eventually, Thancred assumed, actually get to the part about Ysayle Dangoulain herself--the tragedy of her life from the Calamity onward, misunderstanding about her Echo compounded by Ascian trickery, her sins and sorrows--and finally, her sacrifice.

A story Aeryn had no need to hear, and so had excused herself to recover from the sin eater battle in the base camp. Nevermind the persistent rainfall over their little region of the Empty, thanks to the victory over Wind and Fire.

There was a dim light glowing from the tent Aeryn claimed as hers, the flaps shut against the rain. Thancred drew his coat collar close and checked the rest of the camp--both for the practical necessity, and to give Aeryn time to hear him rummaging around. He finished quickly enough, and tired of getting rained on made his way to her tent.

“May I come in?” He called.

“Yes,” came the answer, quiet against the constant fall of water.

He quickly stepped in, securing the tent’s flaps again and shucked his wet coat, draping it over a supply crate, his gunblade and ammo belts following. Thancred looked toward her as he removed his damp gear.

She was sitting in a low camp chair at a small folding camp table, head propped on her right hand, pen idly played with in her left, no real writing getting done.

“Eden’s much dryer,” he said, pulling his boots and socks off to rub and check his feet.

“Needed to get away for a bit. How’s Gaia?”

“Swiftly recovering to her snooty self again,” he replied. “Are you all right?”

“The eaters were strange, but not a concern; once my friends and I figured out their tricks, it was simple enough to focus on that...thing. Still not sure what it was, or what it wanted with her. But I wasn’t injured.” She didn’t need to mention how the fight had likely been a welcome means of letting out aggression; he had seen some of the storm abate in her eyes afterward.

“Good,” Thancred said, taking the very few steps needed to reach her. Glancing over her shoulder, there were a few half-thought-out notes and sketches scribbled down, pertaining to Gaia’s state and the encounter atop Eden. He rested his hands on Aeryn’s shoulders; she was as tense as he had thought. He began massaging, pleased when she made a little “mrf” sound as she tried to relax in response. “I wasn’t speaking entirely of your battle, unexpected as it was,” he continued.

“I’m just tired,” she said.

“Which is why, between you and Gaia, Urianger wishes to put off Ice until tomorrow.”

She tensed again. “Aeryn…”

She turned back the pages of her journal. Sketches of an elezen maid in a caster’s coat crossed the surface. There were times, it seemed, Aeryn had tried to sketch the goddess, but even then they looked more like the late Lady Iceheart.

“‘Tis only expected,” he said gently. “She was your friend, and Shiva merely a part of your adventures together.”

Aeryn only marked her page and closed the journal.

“Aren’t you usually the one prodding me for brooding?” He teased lightly, continuing his careful massage.

“Maybe you should distract me,” she replied in a certain tone, looking back at him now. The storms may have been gone, but her eyes still matched the cloud cover outside too closely for his liking.

He leaned down. “If that’s truly what you wish, and you really aren’t suffering from any ill effects of your battle--”

She lifted her hand up, backs of her fingers touching his cheek. “I don’t want to think about it. Anything. Please.”

“Far be it from me to refuse a lady’s request,” he said, offering a gentle kiss even as he doused the lamp.

* * *

The rain pattered steadily on the tent, wind gently rustling the edges, unable to find purchase in the secure knots and buttons of the canvas. Their camp remained relatively dry and warm, though not uncomfortably so.

Would that warmth remain, once they drew out the Ice?

Aeryn stared at the shadowed lines of the tent above her, fingers idly tracing over Thancred’s forearm, draped over her midsection. She dared not move more; he could be a terribly light sleeper, especially when he was concerned.

He had been thoroughly distracting as she had asked, until they were both left pleasantly aching and exhausted. She had slept for a while after as he held her, and normally that was enough.

Then she had woken perhaps half a bell ago, thoughts tumbling about again, refusing to return to the rest she needed.

In her mind’s eye she saw Ysayle, thoughtfully melancholy in the light of the campfire. It was how Aeryn always began remembering her, on that quiet night before they finally reached Zenith and the truths told by Hraesvelgr. Then back to walking across the Smoldering Wastes to Loth ast Vath, speaking of primals and their battle with Ravana. Then forward to talking in a chilly tavern as the Scions prepared to chase the _Soleil_ , and Ysayle saying she was returning to Zenith for more answers.

Finally, Ysayle falling, gunfire bursting across the strange skies of Azys Lla.

Aeryn sighed and shifted, causing questioning grumbling from Thancred, now at her back. She feigned sleep until his arm squeezed her gently and he returned to slumber himself, spooning her. Despite herself, she relaxed into the familiar circle of comfort he provided.

There would be no more excuses tomorrow; she would have to remember Shiva and her Ice. The biting cold of Ahk Afah, the sight of the goddess fighting Ravana, freezing the _Gration_ …

Ysayle repeating Hydaelyn’s words. Ysayle laughing with Alphinaud. Ysayle arguing with Estinien. Ysayle talking with Aeryn about what it meant to be Mother’s Chosen.

Ysayle falling.

Aeryn squeezed her eyes shut. Tomorrow. That was tomorrow. Tonight, she needed sleep.

It was a long time coming, and came with Echo dreams of a girl alone in the snow.

* * *

“It isn’t working,” Gaia pointed out. She was in her usual standoffish pose, attempting to look casually unaffected by events around her—but she couldn’t hide her frown and the tinge of confusion and even, perhaps, _concern_ in her gem-like blue eyes.

“Maybe you’re still tired from yesterday,” Ryne said, looking from her peer back up to Aeryn, who was likewise frowning over the control orb.

“Perhaps up far too late last eve?” Urianger said, in a curiously dry tone—one he reserved for teasing Thancred, Ryne thought. And indeed, her guardian gave him a sharp look while Urianger pretended he had said nothing untoward.

Aeryn blushed as she likewise glowered at Urianger. “I’m _fine_ ,” she insisted. “I just...I can’t see Shiva.”

Gaia eyerolled. “Right, before the elf gets skewered--what do you mean, you can’t see her? I thought you knew Shiva better than the rest?”

For a moment, Aeryn looked ready to snap at her. She took a long, shuddery breath instead. “I knew _Ysayle_. Shiva just...was part of that,” she replied finally in a low tone. “We met as enemies, and I did defeat her as Shiva. But when the Scions were scattered and our home taken, she was an unexpected ally. Then a friend. She was the only other person at the time who really understood being ‘Chosen’, besides…”

“Besides Minfilia,” Ryne finished when Aeryn trailed off and hesitated to continue.

“We didn’t know yet what had happened to her,” Aeryn nearly whispered. “Just that I’d lost her.”

Ryne noticed Thancred looking away now, face clouded. He frowned at that last part Aeryn said, but before he could argue, she continued.

“And then we lost Ysayle.”

“She meant a lot to you,” Gaia said, watching closely. She seemed genuinely curious.

Aeryn smiled sadly in agreement, and then shook her head. “I’m sorry; I thought...it’s been some time, and...things...have happened since, I thought I could…But. I can’t.” She seemed surprised by her own admission. “I...can’t do this.”

The only sound in the room was the quiet thrumming of Eden itself.

“Not alone,” Ryne said, before the others could recover from Aeryn’s comment. “Shiva’s different, like Thancred said, and as Urianger told us about. She wasn't summoned exactly like the others were.”

“Ryne, what are you thinking?” Gaia asked.

“I can help,” Ryne replied, preparing herself for the coming argument. “Being still and passive by nature, Ice is the element that is the most strongly aligned to Light. I'll need to get close and use my own abilities as well as Eden's to draw it out.“ She looked up at Aeryn. “I should go with you this time. I can be the vessel for Shiva!”

Aeryn took a step back, grey eyes wide and nearly colorless from shock as she stared at Ryne.

Urianger frowned. “So that the Oracle of Light becometh the Oracle of Ice...I cannot claim to be in favor of this stratagem, and yet...” Ryne could practically see his thoughts racing behind his amber eyes. “The primal we encountered in the Source was summoned in much the same manner. The inherent advantages are undeniable─”

“Absolutely out of the question!” Thancred shouted. Ryne refused to cringe as she might have even a few moons ago at his volume, now recognizing the concerned panic underneath it. “Have you forgotten what Aeryn does to the primals we summon?! I'm not about to stand by and watch as you two beat the tar out of each other!”

Ryne stood fast, not backing down or looking away, as the conversation went around and around for the next half bell, the benefits and drawbacks of her plan considered. Thancred was adamantly opposed, as she had expected. Urianger’s logical arcanist mind reluctantly saw the benefits Ryne pointed out, in teaching Eden by directly manipulating Ice--as well as helping Aeryn past the emotional block in her memory.

That was who she really had to convince, Ryne knew. If the Warrior of Darkness agreed, Thancred would back down--still hating everything about it, but he would listen to Aeryn. Urianger would put aside his own reservations and turn his thoughts entirely toward making the plan work.

“This isn't some house pet we're dealing with,” Gaia finally interjected, having watched and mostly only listened to the three of them, aside from asking a few clarifying questions. “If it all goes wrong, then what?”

The question hung in the air for a rather long moment.

Ryne stepped closer to the other girl. “I know this all sounds like I'm taking a leap of faith, but it has been a gamble every step of the way,” she said to Gaia, but reminding the others, too. “We've managed to come this far because of faith─in ourselves and in each other.”

Gaia only stared back at her, painted lips slightly open as if she wanted to say something but couldn’t quite figure out what.

Thancred sighed, the sound rough and heavy. “I've made my feelings on the matter perfectly clear, but what say you, Aeryn?” He asked, turning to her now. She had been silent the entire time--not unusual, but she had stared at the floor ever since Ryne first broached the topic. Ryne wondered if Aeryn had even heard half of what was said.

“Faith,” Aeryn said slowly, an embittered little laugh escaping. “That’s all primals are, in the end; the summoners’ own beliefs. And with me guiding the summoning, what could _possibly_ go wrong?” Ryne did wince at the thicker than usual sarcasm. Aeryn finally looked up, her eyes dark like a storm. “I'll hold back as much as possible.”

Ryne nodded.

Thancred ground his teeth, fists clenched, but lacking a suitable surface or target to take his frustrations out on. “Ryne, I suppose that if you've got your heart set on this, there's no point trying to dissuade you. Just don't do anything _else_ reckless, is that clear?”

“As crystal!” She replied, maintaining her outward cheer. Now that Aeryn had agreed, nervous flutterings were rising in Ryne’s middle. “I'll channel the aether through myself, and show Eden how it's done!” She reiterated. “Then Eden will know how to nurture the environment rather than drain the life from it, and we can leave it to take care of the Empty in our place. This is going to work, I promise.”

Gaia shook her head in disbelief. “Well, for all our sakes, I certainly hope so.”

Preparations were swift after that—Urianger was well aware that either Thancred or Aeryn could change their minds and stop the whole thing. Regardless, Aeryn stepped up to the orb again, Ryne at her side this time.

Ryne closed her eyes as she reached out, feeling the familiar rush of Eden’s power. “I don't know how...but I can see her too! I think Eden is sending your thoughts to me! I see Ysayle... And Shiva...”

* * *

A campfire crackled in a meadow—no, an old courtyard, overrun now, surrounded by ruins. A cold wind blew as stars wheeled overhead. Alphinaud was talking to a man in spiky black armor. _Estinien_ , Aeryn’s memories whispered warmly; he was as important as any of the Scions. A Moogle snored softly at her other side. Across the campfire was Ysayle—an elven woman in blue and silver, thoughtfully watching the fire, melancholy tracing every ilm of her narrow frame.

> _Aeryn’s thoughts whispered: The memories always begin here._
> 
> _Ryne’s curiosity replied: Where did it really begin?_

Light gleamed, and the same rush filled her head as it had in Nabaath Areng.

The girl—a bit older than herself, perhaps closer to the twins’ actual age—clawed out of the snow, heart hammering, coughing as her lungs begged for air. She was alone; no one else dug out of the mountain of white that had overtaken them. They had been buried as thoroughly as the village they had abandoned, as the snow fell and fell and fell. She walked, rubbing her arms, stomping her feet, but the sky darkened and there was no sign of civilization, just walls of ice and frozen forests. Until the dragon found her.

> _Ryne’s thoughts watched: An Echo within an Echo…_
> 
> _Aeryn’s memories replied: Her meeting with Hraesvelgr. I felt her fear and confusion. I was angry when I saw her memory of the Ascians, and how they didn’t exactly lie, but they didn’t tell her the truth either. But that was her beginning. We met much later._

Loss was tied to the laughing galdjent woman, too, and somehow she was associated strongly with Urianger, but Ryne could ask about that later. She recognized him, Thancred, Alphinaud, and Y’shtola among the gathered Scions. A beardless dwarf ( _another pang of grief from Aeryn_ ) and a hume woman in a mask were there as well. And Minfilia, as herself, different from the Oracle Ryne knew. In a cavern of ice, the Scions imbued a crystal with aether—Thancred used magic; she knew that he once could, but it was still _strange_ —and soon after, Ryne followed Aeryn’s sight through the broken aetheryte to the icy amphitheater.

“You should never have come here, Warrior of Light. I labor only to forge a lasting peace. A peace you would deny us out of ignorance and blind faith. No matter. If it is our fate to be at odds, then it is _mine_ to strike you down.”

The already cold temperature dropped even further, ice crystals forming in her nose and mouth, eyes aching, skin tingling. The air crackled and chimed as snow and ice swirled around Ysayle, coalescing like a diamond cocoon.

“We whom gods and men have forsaken shall be the instruments of our own deliverance! Partake of my flesh--fill this vessel with your light! Walk amongst your brothers and sisters once more! Oh Saint Shiva, still the hatred within our hearts and bless us with eternal grace!”

The ice shattered, and the goddess replaced the woman. Only a little taller than Ysayle had been, her hair frozen spikes, her pale form covered in cold blue garments. She fought with weapons made of ice, and magic that threatened to freeze her enemy’s blood in her veins. But in the end, Aeryn and her companions triumphed, and Ysayle left her with the Mother’s words ringing in her ears: “Hear. Feel. Think.”

> _Ryne wondered: How did she become a friend?_
> 
> _Aeryn remembered: It was Alphinaud’s idea._

Ryne laughed; of _course_ it had been. She saw the meeting in the snowy hills, and dealings with insect men. Ysayle’s constant arguing with Estinien. Ysayle and Aeryn challenged Ravana. There were flashes of later memory, to the Warriors of Light from the First fighting him too, the relief at finding Thancred there, the pang of grief at thinking of Ardbert, but Aeryn focused on Shiva again before Ryne had to force her back. Shiva failed to defeat the Master of Blades, though made Aeryn’s own battle easier, having wounded the god and used the remaining crystals.

> _Ryne realized: Another battle made possible to win with help…_
> 
> _Aeryn’s agreement: That’s most of them; the ones without friends, allies are...worse._

Ryne considered that as she paged through the memories of the journey into the clouds, returning to the ground with a painful loss, and then clouds again, until the skies were green and the airship was under attack. Hraesvelgr and his wyverns flew between them, Ysayle falling from his back, protected by his brood. Alphinaud’s fearful voice: “What does she mean to do?!”

Ysayle’s voice, ringing across the heavens despite the cannon fire: “O goddess born of mine own hopes and dreams. For the last time, I beseech you! Fill this vessel with your light! Still the hatred within our hearts and bless us with eternal grace!”

Aeryn’s breaking voice: “She’s buying us time.” _You don’t have to do this, not you too, please don’t do this, we can make it, please come to us, help us but not you too--!_

Shiva broke the warship, its engines forever frozen. But the cannons still fired, and the goddess’ form melted away in shattered diamond and gleaming light as Alphinaud screamed, the echoes of his grief continuing through the rest of Aeryn’s memory.

“Farewell, Warrior of Light. And thank you--for showing me the way.”

_NO PLEASE NOT YOU--!_

Y’shtola, sounding as if from far away: “This aether...It was a Crystal of Light. She, too, was one of Hydaelyn’s chosen…”

* * *

Ryne opened her eyes. It felt like moons had passed, but a quick check proved it had only been a minute. Tears streaked Aeryn’s cheeks, and she reached up to wipe them away, shaking.

“They only wanted peace, a land where dragon and mankind could live side by side,” Ryne said. Then she smiled, the memories clear. “This might actually work.”

“I hope so,” Aeryn said quietly. “Let’s make this worth it.”

“Still going through with it, then?” Thancred asked, still sounding tightly wound.

Ryne nodded. “I know what to do now, and can show Eden.”

He rubbed his eyes. “With so many things left to chance, all I can do is wait...and pray.” He glanced at Aeryn. “Do you think the Twelve can hear me here in the First?”

She looked away.

Urianger cleared his throat. “Shall we begin? The sooner we complete this task, the better for all.” He turned to Aeryn. “Call thy companions, and we shall commence with Ryne’s plan.”

* * *

Aeryn didn’t have time to contemplate this massive error. To allay her companions’ questions and concerns, their confusion as they joined her and Ryne on the field.

Not Ryne; _Shiva_.

Not the Shiva she remembered--none of the primals she summoned through Eden had been the same, and this one of course would be, should be different due to Ryne’s influence.

Aeryn had not expected the _Oracle_ to run rampant.

Ice is the closest element to Umbral Light; Ryne had said so herself. Aeryn should have guessed. Should have realized. Should have _known_.

She had no time to consider that as the Ice reflected and refracted the Light, rainbows glaring across her vision as she dodged distressingly familiar attacks, her spells supporting the others when she could take a half-tick to check on them over simply surviving.

Ryne’s screams as the aether overwhelmed her were worse than any wound ever taken. The spiked cloak of every loss she’d ever suffered rose up like a wave to strangle Aeryn at the sound of the girl’s fear and pain.

If only she could get closer, could just wrap her arms around Ryne--Shiva-- _Ryne_ , take that Light, give her warmth, end the cold...

Light exploded into solid Ice. There was no movement, not even breath. The Light was dimming but that couldn’t be right.

_It’s not enough my fault we’re not enough my fault she’s going to Flood the world again my fault Ryne--Minfilia--I’m sorry--_

Gaia’s voice cut through the discord, angry and fearful. Light fractured, shattered, and Aeryn was gasping for breath alongside the others while Gaia cursed, the dark flash of her time-warping spell cutting through the glare.

_She’s buying us time._

Aeryn would have laughed if she had the breath. It was enough effort to stand. The solid, Icy Light around Ryne had to be broken. That part, at least, was easy enough.

_Not this time; I won’t say good-bye._

* * *

As the girls talked and even laughed in giddy relief, Thancred turned his attention to the lone figure standing off to the side, back to the rest of them. He clapped Urianger on the arm as he stepped away, glad for an excuse to leave that conversation.

The snow crunched under his feet, and he made no attempt to disguise his approach. Aeryn’s arms were wrapped around herself again, and she stared out over the glacier without seeing it. 

“That,” she said as he came alongside her. “Was one of the stupidest ideas we’ve had in awhile.”

“Yes,” Thancred agreed. “I've had my share of close shaves, but that was...terrifying, to put it mildly. I can only hope the end justifies the means.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I tried to hold back, but then Shiva was going to kill us and if I didn’t…” she shuddered.

“It’s done,” he said bluntly. “Gaia’s timely intervention tipped the balance back in our favor. The elements are back under control and Ryne is fine.” He looked behind him, to where Gaia was helping Ryne to her feet. “They both are.”

“No thanks to me.”

“Aeryn--”

“All I had to do was say no,” she said. “Ryne--hells, the whole damned _world_ \--wouldn’t have been in such danger.” She rubbed her eyes. He noted they were the dull grey of slush on a street side. “Nearly let the Oracle of Light be subsumed by the elements for my own stupid selfishness.”

“What do you mean?”

“I really did want to see Shiva again. I knew she would be different, yet--I don’t know. I don’t think I can explain it, not in a way that makes sense, out loud.” She turned partially, to look at Ryne. “She isn’t like Ysayle. And their Shivas were nothing alike. But I can see them both now.”

“Well that’s something I suppose.” He wasn’t trying nearly hard enough to keep the sarcasm from his tone. At the moment, he didn’t care. Later he might, but that was a concern for the morrow.

She winced in response to his anger, but nodded. “Thank you for being the voice of reason, at least.”

“For all the good it did.” Behind them the other three were gathering together. Urianger had already sent Aeryn’s battle companions back into Eden to tend their injuries and rest. They had been less than happy about all of this as well, and had quickly left. “Come; let’s see if this horrifying ordeal was worth the trouble, shall we?” Thancred said, jerking his head in the direction of Urianger and the girls.

Aeryn continued to hug herself as they walked, until she came close enough to Ryne to finally throw her arms around the girl and embrace her tightly, Ryne happily returning the favor.

* * *

The manacutter landed lightly amid the familiar ruins. In the distance, Zenith glowed under the starlight, as did the Mother of the Sheave on her own island.

Aeryn walked across the old campsite, the long grass whispering around her feet while the wind whistled lightly. It was cool as it had been that night, though the right direction, she thought, for Hraesvelgr to be curled in his perch in the old citadel he called home.

She had no need to disturb him--nor hear his caustic opinions of her latest adventures.

Instead she gathered sticks for a campfire, a small blaze soon merrily dancing, just the way Estinien had shown them. She wondered where he had gone since giving his report at the Rising Stones. Not to see Alberic despite Aeryn’s insistence, damn the man.

Alphinaud was still on the First, his body slumbering in Mor Dhona. Who knew where any moogle was at any given moment, though she did plan to head to Bahrr Lehs in the morning. It would be polite and Master Tarresson would love to hear about the talos, she thought, before she had to swiftly return to the First and whatever mischief that Ascian bastard was stirring up.

But tonight was for herself, here in this place that in some ways, she had never really left. This moment of calm before the storms of Nidhogg and the Heaven’s Ward and all that followed.

Ysayle laughing with Alphinaud. Ysayle arguing with Estinien. Ysayle delighted by moogles. Ysayle making and doling out her stew. Ysayle talking with Aeryn, the wind playing in her long silver hair.

_In the depths of the abyss there was a whisper, and warmth._

Aeryn drew out the small piece of holy ice she had taken from the battlefield. Ryne and Gaia had their own memento; let them do with it as they pleased. Aeryn stared at the sliver resting in her palm, before wrapping her fingers around it.

“Thank you,” she said as she drew fire into her hand, until ever so slowly, the ice finally began to melt. “For showing me your way.”

She opened her hand, a few motes of aetheric water and dust blowing away in the wind, the frozen shard vanished, only a bit of residue remaining.

“Farewell, my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up has since been added in _Unexpected_ , “Of Porxies and Pardons”


End file.
